forever your's
by fanfic-steph
Summary: Well i decided to replace pan with myself so its different then the other stories you have to read it to believe me i think its pretty good read on read on
1. the new begining

fan fiction by :Stephanie a.k.a Teeah b.k.a trunks lover  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own or claim dragon ball z or any of its characters I just claim the girl name teeah because she's suppose to be me and I don't own a snake either ok thank you  
  
Chapter 1: the new beginning ages Teeah:16 Trunks:17 Goten:17 Marron:16 Bra:16 ubba:16 {This my story so who cares about the age difference ok}  
  
It was a bright sunny morning when teeah woke up by from her slumber her clock had waken her up she groaned and threw her alarm clock. Her mom went to check on her and teeah just said her alarm clock fell. Teeah had nice curly brown hair big brown eyes a nice body she was very beautiful. She was also a half saiyan. She doesn't take shit from nobody.{shes kinda like me but im not a saiyan at all]. You could easily tell teeah wasn't a morning person she dragged herself out of bed and into the bathroom she stayed there for about fifteen minutes . She then put on her pink tube shirt wit her blue hip huggers and her pink sandals { she's more like me teeah likes the color pink}. "I cant believe I have to go back to school" "I should call maroon know since she wanted to come over for breakfast" teeah first finished her makeup she only puts lip stick on and some outliner.  
  
"hey marron its teeah you still want to come over for breakfast" "well of course you know my mom is not good at doing breakfast" teeah remembered the last time she went for breakfast the fire trucks were every where "well ill see you here in a few ok" " no problem and then you can drive me to school wit you're new convertible" "whatever" Teeah then hanged up grabbed her purse and her book bag and walked downstairs  
  
Who should be waiting there at her table but trunks vegeeta briefs. She couldn't stand Trunks he was such a pain "well hello trunks, long time no see" "what ever wench ive been staying here for a month know" "well I guess its kind of hard to notice you" Trunks looked away to smirk as he just realized wat Teeah was wearing. "well mom Marron is coming over in a few, she wants to have breakfast here if that's okay of course" "of course its okay dear you know I wont mind at all to have a guest in our house" Teeah sighted "that's why you have this dip shit in our house" she mumbled loud enough for only Trunks could here "I heard that wench" Teeah just smirked that's when marron walked in with her blue denim glittery skirt and red tank top "you look great mar" " thanks, good morning Mrs. Tanner" "oh hello dear" "wat up trunks" Trunks just looked at her and waved his hands "well come on in Marron and has some food" teeah said in a sigh she immediately sat down beside teeah and started to eat When they were done Trunks left to his room to go take a shower and get ready { he's appetite overcame him} "well we still have some time to take a drive around town in my new car I still have to pick up bra any who" Marron nodded  
  
"hey mom can you pack some food so we can take it over to bra" "I knew you were going to ask me that so I already did it" "thanks momsy" {oh and so that we are clear bra isn't related to trunks} Teeah then took her keys and jetted out to her car follow by a clumsy Marron "wow Teeah, you're car is amazing" "thanks" Teeah stared at her 2001 Chrysler convertible {my dream car} "Well lets get going" they both hoped in the car and drove to bras house.  
  
Meanwhile Trunks was thinking about Teeah "how dare she show so much skin like that" he then thought about her nice plumped ass bad trunks stop thinking about that wench. He smirked then finished changing. He went downstairs got his back bag. And got on his motorcycle  
  
"wat up bra" "hey Teeah you got the." bra stared at Teeah's car "is this the new car" Teeah just nodded her head "You got to let me borrow it one day" Don't you wish that will happen" Teeah handed bra her breakfast "lets ride around for a bit and see if that new fun park is ready yet" Marron suggested they all nodded their head and drove of.  
  
"wow this place is incredible, to bad it doesn't open until tomorrow" Teeah said "and its right next to the beach you guys" "it says is open tomorrow at 5.00 am to 12.00 am" "well we could come over tomorrow" "yeah that will be so great" "oh shit its time to get going you guys we don't want to be late" "ok" so they drove of to there school.  
  
" I still cant believe were doing this morning thing" Teeah said in a sight "well remember you got parking and drove around town plus the early worm catches the bird" {or is it the other way around oh well} "well I guess you're right" "here comes my cute boyfriend" bra said in a snobbish way "hey gotten" "hello sweetheart" they give each other a peck on the lips Teeah use to go out with trunks but they decided to stay friends since they had a better relationship that way.{ They also were each others first kiss} Marron decided to find her boyfriend Ubba Teeah then realized the motorcycle that parked right next to her car. She was shocked [how dare he not tell me he fixed his motorcycle it looks gorgeous] Teeah ran over to trunks and touched his motorcycle " Trunks how dare you not tell me you finished your motorcycle" "I didn't feel like it" his motorcycle was black with a rose going cross dripping some blood "you must take me on a ride one day" " like I will be seen wit you woman" "are you calling me ugly" "yes" "why you little bastard" trunks just smirked he love the way she looked when she was angry" "don't call me a bastard whore" teeahs blood was raising but she kept her ki level down  
  
"asshole"  
  
"wench"  
  
"gigolo"  
  
"bitch"  
  
Just then the bell rang and teeah just grabbed her friends and yelled "DIPSHIT" then started of to class Trunks just smirked as he admired her ass "well trunks my man another good fight to start of the day" gotten said with a smirked  
  
"yeap, I love seeing her pissed"  
  
"she's a good girl"  
  
"yeah you should know you dated her"  
  
"come on man she was great the only reason we broke up is because we didn't want to screw things up..." Well read the next chapter and you will find morre detail  
  
"so you still want her"  
  
"trunks im with bra"  
  
"so"  
  
"what ever man lets just go to class" with that they went to class  
  
"I cant believe that jerk, ill I said was we should take a ride one day big deal" Teeah said in a sight they were at their lockers {funny how they are all aligned first is trunks the Teeah then pan then gotten then uba then marron}  
  
"you know his like that Teeah , you should know that but now" bra said  
  
"yeah I guess so"  
  
"well be prepared here they come" marron said in a sight  
  
Teeah tried to fix up with her locker until Trunks stood right next to her and was breathing in her scent [damn she smells so good] " what the hell do you want trunks" "did I say any thing my locker just seems to be next to yours" "wat" she was so loud that every body stared at the strange couple "damn do you got to be so loud" "this is just great , I bet I even have all my classes with you" They both took out there scheduel Teeah couldn't help it she let out another scream "the only damn thing we don't have together is when I have dance and you got to do that football thing" "well I guess were stuck with each other the whole damn year" he smirked and opened his locker writing  
  
Teeah just started organizing her locker wit much anger but of course with her ki level down she didn't want anybody to know she was a saiyan well she only told marron and bra but not nobody else and telling this to them she found out that pan was a saiyan to marron was still as normal as can be her mind then drifted of to trunks on how he was to stay with her for 5 months since his parents were in Europe they were on some meeting discussing the world his mother was a genius and she was helping on a new invention to help the world out his dad was just there to make his woman wasn't going to be with handsome geniuses she smirked at the idea  
  
Trunks was thinking about Teeah as he stared at her fixing up her locker he really loved the she got mad the way her eyes turned a slight red and how she wore her face it was fantastic when he shook his senses back to earth he noticed a presence next to him {he's a saiyan to} He closed his locker to find he was face to face with pan  
  
"why hello sweetheart long time no see" "wat do you want"  
  
"oh trunsky wunsky how I missed you so" the darked hair girl wouldn't lay of she was pissing him of she hugged him making him want to puke she wore a heavy perfume that was making him dizzy she had a mini skirt that was about 3 cm away from seeing her underwear she had blly shirt on that looked like a sports bra she had long dark hair a big boobs but with no ass  
  
Teeah was standing there amused of what was happening she walked by and trunks smelt her sweet peach smell she whispered in his ear  
  
"nice girlfriend you got there sweety" trunks shivered as her hot breath traveled through his ears this action didn't go on noticed by pan however "you little whore how dare you go out with my man" teeah froze her blood boiling trunks stepped aside because he knew this girl could fight "excuse me but I am not a WHORE AND ME AND TRUNKS DON'T GO OUT" pan just stood there in a pose ready to fight "you wanna fight bitch" pan said with a smirked{ pan is a saiyan ill explain later} Teeah punched right in the face making her fall back "youre going to pay for that --" rrrrriiiiinnnngggggg the bell just rang and Teeah not wanting to be late for class just left.  
  
"yeah teeah you really showed her" trunks said with a smirk "boy if you want to be on my good side I suggest you SHUT IT" He stared in her eyes with a smile on his face he love her big brown eyes Teeah noticed this and turned her face since a blush was forming out this didn't go unnoticed trunks smile grew wider he had to tell her how he felt for her.  
  
"hey trunksy wunsky im sorry for the rude interuption" pan stared at teeah "she doesn't even know how to hit hard" "then why the hell is youre nose purple" pan took out her mirror and looked at her nose she shrieked then she left before the teacher walked in the classroom "what a bitch" teeah said with a smirk {too many smirks} "trunks you need to tell your woman something or I will put her in coma for 2 years" this got trunks mad "she is not my girlfriend" "you sure act like a couple" trunks eyes widened and started changing color she stared into his big purple eyes " trunks I I I I think I lik..." "good morning class" a few mumbles "teeah you think you what" this caught teeahs attention quick "um nothing it was just nothing"....  
  
Ok well pan and teeah are a like because they are both saiyans full blooded saiyans they were sent to earth when they were only 4 months old it was under attack and there parents were very close to each other but teeah and pan will never find that out since there parents were never found well anyways there parents sent them to earth to find them a better life that's when they were adopted...  
  
Well tell me if you liked it or not so I can continue well it was long but the longer the better right well tell me what you want from this story and I would be happy to respond to you ok ok well leave an e mail and you will hear from me..... maybe  
  
Revieeeeeeeewwwwwww ppppppppleeeeeeeaaaassssee 


	2. so youre a freak

chapter 2 so youre another freak  
  
diclaimer: i kinda still dont own dbz so dont ask oh and well read on read on  
  
last time:  
  
"teeah you think you what" this caught teeahs attention quick "um nothing it was just nothing"....  
  
"mr.brief and mis. Tanner would you like to share your  
conversation with the class" "no sir" they both said in a grunt  
[that was a close one i cant tell him how i feel about him or he  
will use it against me] she looked at trunks for awhile he was  
taking down some notes. He is so smart trunks could sense that  
teeah was absorbing him so he spoke up "its not polite to stare  
wench" "well for your information i was staring at your notes you  
scum bad" "whatever" [ hmm i should ask her out on a date shouldnt  
i but then again i shouldnt wow she is so beautiful i cant believe  
she is still a virgin, i know my dad wont let me go out with her  
since shes human]  
  
~*~*~meanwhile ~*~*~  
  
Trunks TeeahGOTENBraUbbMarronh/rh/rh/rh/rh/rh/renglishenglishwrittinghistorywrittin ghistoryhistoryhistorymathsciencesciencesciencemathmathhistorymathhistorymat hlunchlunchlunchlunchlunchlunchfootballcheerleadingfootballcheerleadingfootb allcheerleadingsciencesciencesciencewrittingmathwritingFree periodFree periodfreeFree periodFree periodFree periodwrittingwrittingenglishwrittingenglishenglish  
  
just in case you wanted to know  
  
"hey marron" "yeah" "i think we should get trunks and teeah  
together" marron thought about this for a second they do make the  
most cutest couple "hey why not .and by the way did you thought  
about this know" "wel theres a party next week on friday , im  
going with goten and well of course your going with ubb" "thats a  
great idea but dont they hate each other" "hate is a very stong  
word" "well i guess they both are sayains and sice you know how  
strick vegeta is he probably would accept them" "well its settle  
they are so gonna be a couple"  
  
rrrrrrrrrriiiiiiiiiiiiiinnnnnnnnnnnggggggggggg  
  
bra went to try to find teeah to tell her about the party but  
she found her with pan  
  
"look bitch i want to fight with you tomorrow outside in the  
baseball park and only me and you are allowed there" pan said with  
a smirk  
"lets just say you will regret the day you were born"teeah said  
with much pride [this is going to be so easy she has no idea that  
im a saiyan ,that im a freak] they both thought that in the same  
time and left with smiles on their faces {well pan thought the  
freak thing, she still didnt know what she was} "um teeah what was  
that all about" "dont worry bra just a settlement ,so wazup" "oh  
nothing weres trunks i need to talk to him" "hes at his locker"  
"ok thanks oh and gotten wants to talk to you" {well goten was  
thinking the same thing about hooking them up so he talked to bra  
and they decided bra would talk to trunks and goten with teeah}  
  
"well ok but............."  
  
yeap its a cliffhanger all i got to say is review and tell me what  
you think please oh and ask questions if you want to ill try to  
respond and tell me what you think i should add ok  
  
rrreeeeeeeevvvvvvvvvvviiiieeeeeeewwwwwww please 


	3. the big fight

disclaimer:nope i dont own them so dont ask you damn abogados [lawyers]  
  
Well here's chapter 3 the big fight  
  
~last time~  
"ok thanks oh and gotten wants to talk to you" {well gotten was  
thinking the same thing about hooking them up so he talked to bra  
and they decided bra would talk to trunks and gotten with teeah  
well I don't know why they don't talk boy to boy or girl to girl  
but that's the way it was decided}  
  
"well ok but............."  
  
Bra just went away before Teeah could finish her sentence "well  
that was rude" she headed out to find Gotten {the day is going by  
fast its already fifth period free period} Gotten was waiting for  
teeah at her locker bra was there but she took him somewhere [I  
wonder what's going on here . there acting as if someone died or  
something oh well better talk to Gotten] "waz up G" " hey teeah um  
can I talk to you for a sec" "that's why im here" " well there's a  
party next Friday and I was wondering if you will like to go"  
"well aren't you going with bra" "not with me but with someone"  
"someone like who" "like trunks" "what you expect me to go with  
him this is ridiculous" "he already agreed " he lied "are you sure  
he already agreed" "yeah he cant wait" he lied again  
  
"well is it going to be like a date"  
  
"well yeah its kinda like a couples party and singles go to get  
hooked up and I know you , you wont get hooked with anyone in this  
school and its going to be a lot of fun"  
  
"well ok ill go I just need to talk to him"  
  
"well right know is not a good time"  
  
"well anyways I need to go to the baseball field there's a certain  
somebody that's going to be in coma"  
  
"well ok bye"  
  
she walked away from gotten and walked to the direction where bra  
and trunks were chatting she was telling trunks the some thing  
gotten told teeah he agreed to this big plan of there's  
  
"hey bra hey trunks"  
  
"hey teeah" bra said with a smirk  
  
"so we are on for next Friday" trunks said with grin  
  
"well I guess so trunsky wunksy" she said with a big smile on her  
face  
  
"woman don't ever call me that"  
  
"oh I forgot your panny wanny is suppose to call you that"  
  
"woman" "not woman T-E-E-A-H teaah"  
  
"why you little......."  
"um I kinda got to go and put someone in coma"  
  
"see ya trunks-ken" teeah gave trunks a kiss on the cheek which  
made him blush so he turned his face around  
  
Teeah walked away swaying her hips seductively trunks just stred at her until she was out of view  
  
"i cant believe im going throught this" he muttered  
  
Bra stared at him and saw that he was blushing  
  
"you guys make the cutest couple" "whatever harpy" "well i guess we will wait for teeah outside since she will finish her of pretty quick"  
  
"yeah i guess so come on harpy im hungry" "the name is bra come on" "whatever"  
  
~meanwhile~  
  
"well i was about to think you were to chicken to come" pan said with a smirk  
  
"chicken of what your pitiful self"teeah said  
  
"you dont know what youre dealing with bitch, im a freak and if you tell anybody about me then i will have to kill you"  
  
"what do you mean a freak" teeah said with curiosity  
  
"youll see" pan powered up to a high level  
  
teeah stared at her in confusion [ i ant believe that shes a saiyan well i always wanted a good fight] "so youre a saiyan to i always wanted a good fight" Teeah powered up to this shocked pan Teeah however didnt show her all her power  
  
"well so youre a freak to" pan said with a smirk "not a freak a saiyan goofball" "whatever" they began to fight  
  
"oh no" bra said worried she senced teeah and pans power levels of course teeah was stronger but what shocked her was that pan was a saiyan to she looked at trunks and the others they all felt it to but trunks was the only one who looked even more shocked he was the only who didnt know about teeah being a saiyan they all promised to keep it a secret from everybody and same thing with trunks he told them not to tell anybody and since they knew how to keep secrets they never told {talk about keeping a good secret}  
  
"lets go check it out "bra said to the gang they all nodedded and ran to the source of energy trunks got there first the fight ended about 20 seconds ago and teeah was helping pan to the infirmary pan looked like if she was about to die with the cuts and bruises she had teeah on the other hand had some minor cuts she looked at her friend who were just starring at the two of them "are you guys going to help me with this whore or what" "they all went to her gotten and ubb took pan to the infirmary and told the nurse that she was fighting with a guy and that they helped her out  
  
"teeah what was that all about is she really a saiyan" marron asked worried  
  
"yeap she surely is shes a saiyan the doesnt know how to fight"  
  
"well she do have some cuts you know" trunks said with an evil expression on his face [ how could she not tell me shes a saiyan know my dads going to force me to sleep with her or pan well i guess i can forgive her since i did not tell her about me being a saiyan] trunks ezpression turned into a frown and he stared at teeah "theyre only minor cuts and plus a saiyan heels faster then a human does"teeah said with her head down she just realized that pan actually had hit her she then stared at trunks who had a sad expression on his beautiful face "trunks" he looked up at her "im sorry i didnt tell you sonner aboput me beig a saiyan i thought you will freak" marron and bra left the scene and went to check on pan so teeah and trunks were left alone "teeah im a saiyan to i should be angry at you for not telling me but i didnt tell you about me either" "its ok trunks i understand" they stayed quite for awhile and the teeah spoke up "well that must be the first time you used my name instead of something cruel" "well dont get use to it"  
  
"oh come on trunks you know my name is beautiful and thatand im gorgeous and you want me for youre own and thats why you call me WOMAN"  
  
"dont flatter yourself wom...."  
  
"i thought so" Trunks turned around and looked into teeahs eyes he could her what she was thinking teeah looked into his theres a boy inside those eyes that desires something trunks leaned into teeah and and there lips met at first it was a passionate kiss until teeah decided to let trunks into her mouth there tongue played with each other teeah let ou a soft moan when trunks grabbed her by the waist and carried her into his lap there lips still locked she put her legs around his waist{this is all happening while there sitting on the bleachers} they broke there kiss and looked at each others eyes as they gasped for air "well i think we should go to class" teeah said while standing  
  
"do we have to" trunks said as if he was little that was going to the doctors  
  
"yes come on honey" teeah said with a smile  
  
"ok" trunks stood up and put his arm around nice slim waist they headed of into there schools little did the know that some dark eyes was starring at them as the left "well well i cant wait to talk about his" the mysterious person cam into the park and only saw trunks an teeah so he didnt see the big fight "oh i will make you..........."  
  
author :oops another cliffhanger i guess you got to stay tuned for the next episode of dragon ball z tun tun tun tun tun tun tun tun tun tun tun  
  
well i just got to say is review and review and review some more and i will get the chapter up soon  
  
much love 


	4. shes my girl

Forever your's by:stephanie c  
  
disclaimer:i dont own dbz ight ok so dont ask oh i aint japanese either soy dominicana 4-life  
  
chapter 4 shes my girl  
  
last time  
  
ok" trunks stood up and put his arm around nice slim waist they headed of into there schools little did the know that some dark eyes was starring at them as the left "well well i cant wait to talk about this" the mysterious person cam into the park and only saw trunks an teeah so he didnt see the big fight "oh i will make you..........."  
  
on with the chapter  
  
trunks and teeah were heading to class hand in hand people just stared at them whispers coulbe heard "dont they hate each other" "thats just probably another whore" "i thought she liked me" "nobody would dare lay a hand on him"  
  
"um trrunks lets hurry up before i have to HURT SOMEONE" "yeah i agreed come on" they hurried to there class trunks had footbal and teeah had cheerleading when they were walking up the stairs teeah was infront of trunks swaying her hips [damn she has a nice ass] he grabbed her ass which made teeah let out a small scream "trunks what you do that for" "i couldnt resist i am a man after all" " thats just an excuse i know you love when i get mad" "you know me well" trunks turned teeah around so he could look into her pink eyes  
  
"your gorgeous" "and your fine" this of course led to a passionate kiss it lasted 2 minutes until teeah broked it off and went running into the halls trunks stared at her in confusion  
  
"well if a race is what she wants the a race is what she gets" he sped after her  
  
"where to hide how about in this closet" she opened up the closet door to see that it was pitch black "isnt there a switch somewhere" she then heard a noise and in that instant someone turned on the light  
  
"why hello teeah my dear"said a dark mysterious man "who are you"teeah said worried "youre worst nightmare"teeah let out a scream which trunks could here "damn shes in trouble" he flew to her since no one was around "were the hell can she be Teaah senced trunks nearby so she raised her ki so he can find her "dont tell me your stupid boyfriend is coming" he grabbed teeah trying to make her come with her to the other side of the room which there was a door that was glowing the man was a full blooded saiyan asa teeah could sence at that moment trunks arrived  
  
"let her go raditz" "why trunks long time no see im just going to take teeah here to be my sex slave" raditz said with a smirk "what i would loose my virginity to the likes of you" "so youre still a virgin this should be fun" "let her go raditz" "what are you going to do kill me,remember last time we fought" trunks couldnt take it any longer he charged towards raditz teeah punched him in his balls making him let go of her and thats when trunks started fighting [this boy has gotten stronger] before he knew it he was out cold "nobody touches my girl like that" "well i aint your girl just yet i dont recall you asking me out" "are you kidding me i just saved youre life" "i could of done that myself" "you are so stubborn and thats why i love you"  
  
"i know" teeah gave trunks a passionate kiss and whispered in his ear "thanks for saving me handsome" this made trunks shiver "do i turn you on trunks-ken" "maybe" "maybe my ......."he grabbed teeah by her waist and there lips met teeah put her legs around his waist then she let trunks enter her mouth you could here her moan for more trunks loved it when she did that rrriiiiinnnnnnnnngggggggggg teeah broke the kiss and put raditz in his spaceship he was unconscious but he knew what was going so he grabbed teeahs ass thats when she beat um up to a bloody pulp  
  
"lets go teeah i need to go to football practice" "ok whatever"  
  
"hey teeah where were you" "its a long story come on lets go get change bra" "ok,whatevet" there uniform consist of a white belly shirt that a star in the middle and there names in orange on the back with a loose mini orange skirt  
  
"lets go cheer them on girls" "its not a real game" "so"  
  
"when they got out there the boys were alredy playing they were sweating and there shirts were of "im sure going to love practice today" teeah said as she saw trunks working up a sweat" "come on girls lets practice" yelled mrs.temple once the girls started practicing the boys couldnt help but look trunks looked at gotten who actually started drueling " come on gotten your drooloing like a dog" "i cant help it bra looks so good" trunks rolled his eyes then he started drooling himself when they flipped teeah up in the air and she did a split in the air  
  
"yo teeah i think the boys are enjoying this way to much" marron said as she looked at ubb who was drooling a puddle "yeah we should do some flips that will make them drool a ocean" bra said with a smirk "come on ready lets go" they started doiug very cool flips which made the boysstop playing the game and walk closer to their girls.  
  
well thats chapter 4 for ya review if you like please  
  
babygangstah04@aol.com im the reall bay g bay t hollllaaaa 


End file.
